Warwick
Warwick is a main character in Knight Squad. He is a third-generation knight. He is training to become a knight at Knight School and is a member of the Phoenix Squad. Warwick is portrayed by Amarr M. Wooten. Personality Warwick is overly ambitious, but doesn’t quite have the skills to back up his confidence. He is clumsy and always dropping things. He is easily scared and easy to manipulate. Biography Warwick was born in a family of knights. Both his father and paternal grandfather were knights of Astoria. He has a little brother named Fizzwick. Warwick enrolled in Knight School to become a knight like his predecessors so that he can make his father proud. At Knight School, Warwick is a member of the Phoenix Squad. Season 1 In Opening Knight, Warwick is happy to have Arc on the team because it saves Phoenix Squad from getting kicked out. He brags about his skills and how he comes from a family of knights. He reveals that he has a crush on The Princess of Astoria. Warwick works with the rest of the squad in their quest to recover the golden dagger from the goblin. In A Knight at the Roxbury, Warwick is forced to be brave when his little brother, Fizzwick comes to Knight School hoping to see Warwick in action. Apparently, he had been lying to his brother that he is the bravest knight in school. Warwick's friend, Prudence helps him through it all. In One Magical Knight, it is revealed that Warwick has magical powers but has been keeping them a secret because he doesn't want to get kicked out of Knight School and be forced to attend the magic school. When Arc finds out Warwick's secret, he promises to keep it a secret. But unfortunately, Warwick releases an evil villain Horvath the Horrible from a painting who starts destroying the school. Warwick is forced to use his magic in front of people to put the villain back into the painting, exposing his secret. Since Ciara doesn't want Warwick to be kicked out of Knight School, the Princess convinces The King to change the rules and allow magical students to remain in Knight School. Warwick because the first magical knight in training. Quotes "Magic's hard guys." - To Ciara and Prudence in The Dork Knight Returns when Jimbo holds Arc captive "Jumping's hard guys." - To Ciara, Arc, and Prudence in The Dork Knight Returns when the Phoenix Squad is stuck in the Cave of Farts. Trivia * He has fast feet and can dance. * He had a crush on the Princess, but didn't know that Ciara was the Princess. * He was the last member of Phoenix Squad to find out Arc and Ciara's secrets. ** Warwick learns that Ciara is the Princess in Love at First Knight. ** He also learns that Arc's not a dragonblood. * He can cast magic spells. * He thinks black liquorice is gross Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Phoenix Squad Members Category:Magic Category:Wizard Category:Protagonists Category:Wick Family